1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a curable silicone composition. More particularly, it relates to a curable silicone composition having a high stability at room temperature and also having a good storage stability and workability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto known curable silicone compositions include those comprising a siloxane containing a vinyl group ##STR1## and a siloxane containing a ##STR2## group, where the ##STR3## group and vinyl group are brought into addition reaction in the presence of a platinum family metal catalyst to effect curing.
The above conventional curable silicone compositions cured by the addition reaction, however, require addition of a large amount of the catalyst particularly when they are caused to cure at a high rate by heating, and hence can not have sufficient stability even at relatively low temperatures such as room temperature, resulting in a poor storage stability and workability. To avoid this difficulty, a reaction restrainer is added. Nonetheless, sufficient stability has not been achieved.